need_for_speed_no_limitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C7)
The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 is the high-performance version of the 7th generation Chevrolet Corvette Stingray sports car. The Z06 with an LT4 supercharged V8 engine producing 650 hp (485 kW). This engine was later put in the 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and the Cadillac CTS-V (minus the supercharger). Summary The Corvette Z06 was introduced to Need for Speed: No Limits in the Novato Bay update. It's a sports classed car that has a starting rank of 611, a maximum rank for 935, and a final rank of 1050. Special Event The Corvette C7 Z06 debuted in a 7-day XRC championship held on December 18, 2016. The XRC was never brought back again and any subsequent events featuring the Corvette Z06 are 5-day Fastlane events. The first rerun for the Corvette Z06 on May 13, 2017, then it was featured in a set of Flashback events held during the Dodge Demons Update, and has remained on the Flashback list since. Performance Top speed is not the Z06's strong point, at max with all 4 tuning points applied it's the 4th lowest in its class. Acceleration, on the other hand, is rather decent, when fully tuned it sports the 6th quickest rate of acceleration in the class. This is further helped with its high nitro state which is the 3rd highest in its class, behind only the Lotus Exige Cup 380 and the MX-5 Speedhunters edition. Launching the car perfectly is no easy task as the required rev range is 8,000 - 9,000 RPM, something that's not easy to maintain. The biggest drawback of the Corvette is its drifting which has a large radius and can feel rather heavy and unresponsive at times. Taming this car could prove to be rather challenging, especially on tracks with sharp turns. Usage The Corvette Z06 can be a very useful car for new players, as its obtained from its special event with around 730 PR, it can easily boost the player to Chapter 12 of the campaign and with a little upgrade, can easily reach Chapter 13. When tuned, the Z06 can easily reach Icon II status in Blackridge Rivals. However, due to the restricted blueprint sources, the Z06 is not a very practical choice when superior cars that are easier to stage up like the Nissan GT-R R35 or the Mazda MX-5 Speedhunters exist. The Corvette Z06 is featured in one car series named "Supersonic Sports" along with the C 63 AMG Coupé. Availability The Corvette Z06 can be obtained in its Fastlane event which is usually featured as a Flashback event in every new update. However, certain conditions may need to be achieved in order to participate. Blueprints for the Z06 can be bought at the Black Market and will always be available alongside the Camaro Z/28. Customization The Corvette features no customizable body parts other than wheel rims, its colors can be changed freely. Stock Colors: * Body: Yellow Gloss * Rims: Black Gloss * Callipers: Yellow Notable Owners * Tyler owns a dark blue Corvette with red "shards" livery, red Rotiform Concave BRU rims and yellow tinted windows. Tyler named it "Charlotte" and claims that it's his art project car. * Isabella, during her time filming Final Drive 7, drove a black Corvette Z06 with a Candy Aqua colored "splatter" livery, purple tinted windows and (possibly) Ice Candy rims. Trivia * The Corvette Z06 has not appeared in any other Need for Speed games. Gallery 2016-Chevrolet-Corvette-Z06-Yellow-2-2560x1600.jpg|The Corvette C7 Z06 in real-life. NFSNLXtremeRacingChampionship.png|The promotional art of the Corvette Z06's XRC event. Fullsizeoutput 34f9.jpeg|Isabelle's Corvette, front quarter view. Fullsizeoutput 34f7.jpeg|Isabelle's Corvette, rear quarter view. Fullsizeoutput 34f6.jpeg|Charlotte, front quarter view. Fullsizeoutput 34fa.jpeg|Charlotte, rear quarter view. Category:American Cars Category:Sports Category:Special Event Cars